Qui fera plier le destin?
by Fenicina
Summary: Sirius et James on une bonne nouvelle. Mais face à tant de bonheur et de projet d'avenir, Remus ce sent de trop. Wolfinstar très très léger.


**Qui feras plier le destin?**

* * *

_OS écrit pour les 24h du Fof_

_thème: Demain n'arrivera jamais._

* * *

Sirius et James était entré en trombe dans un boucan épouvantable de fin du ne songea a leur faire la morale pour tout ce remue ménage, tous trop excité de savoir la nouvelle.  
Sirius passa sur le dossier pour se glisser au coté de Remus alors que le gérant lui accorder un regard noir que l'ancien Black ignora avec la superbe d'un roi. Le jeune loup garou observa le sourire satisfait de son meilleur ami et sut la réponse alors que Lili elle craquer :

« Alors? Allez les garçons, dites nous! »

Tous savait que c'était aujourd'hui que les deux jeune hommes recevait leur réponse pour l'académie des Aurores. C'était en grande partie la raison pour laquelle il c'était tous réunie dans ce pub. Tous espérait des réponse positive pour leur amis. Deux homme qui s'échangèrent un regard malicieux, confirmant implicitement ce que Rémus savait déjà.

« Tu leur dit Prong ? » demanda Sirius avec un faux air grave qui fit pouffer Rémus dans son verre.

« Non, je t'en prie Paddy... »

Sirius se redressa sur la banquette et monta sur la table avec un tel assurance que tout les regard des consommateur se tourna vers euh. Sa veste en cuir et son jeans trouer ne parvenait pas à étouffer l'aura royal qu'il dégager. Ses long cheveux noir attacher en arrière ses yeux gris rieur et son menton volontaire. Le gérant les connaissait assez pour abandonner l'idée de faire un commentaire.

Sirius déroula le parchemin qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche et le déroula il éclaircie la voix avant de se mettre à lire :

« Lettre d'admission dans le cadre de votre candidature à la formation des Aurores  
Je soussigné, Monsieur Rufus Scrimgeour,, Chef Des Aurors du département de la police magique, certifie que Mr Sirius Black est admissible à suivre la formation la plus prestigieuse de la police Magique  
Fait pour valoir ce que de droit.

Certifié exact le 2 juillet 1977 »

Tous applaudir vigoureusement même les illustre inconnue de ce bar. La formation des aurore était une des plus prestigieuse et des plus difficilement accessible du pays.  
Sirius tendit la mais vers James qui monta sur la table. Il avait le même aura de contrôle malgré ces quelques centimètre de moins que Sirius et au yeux de beaucoup légèrement moins impressionnant que l'ancien héritier des Balck.

Il déroula sa lettre et sourit  
« Lettre d'admission dans le cadre de votre candidature à la formation des Aurores  
Je soussigné, Monsieur Rufus Scrimgeour,, blablabla. Certifie que Mr James Potter est admissible à la formation. »

Les deux ami se sourire, debout sur la table, acclamer par la foule. Sirius prit la mains de son ami, s'inclina profondément dans un salut un peut trop théâtrale et sauta au sol suivit de Prong. Leur amis levèrent leur verre alors que Sirius promettait un tourner générale. La bonne humeur ambiante faisait presque oublier la guerre qui prenait en ampleur dehors. Remus reprit son verre en essayant de cacher son sourire triste dans sa peinte.  
Malheureusement pour lui Sirius était de trop bonne humeur pour le laisser tranquille.

Il viens vers lui et le saisit par les épaule avec ce sourire irrésistible et agaçant qui trôner sur ses lèvre. Quand on le voyait, il était dur de croire que tout ne lui était pas dut.

« Alors Moony ! T'es presque à notre niveaux dans tes résultats. Qu'es ce que tu ferra l'année prochaine ? »

Presque. Ce simple mots fit frisonner le jeune loup garou. C'était vrais, ses résultats était excellent, juste en dessous de ceux de James et Sirius qui rester exceptionnel. Mais ce presque cacher autre chose : quoi qu'il fasse, même si leur résultat avait été exactement les même, il y aurait toujours un fausser en James et Sirius, les deux sang pur au tallent et au charisme exceptionnel et un jeune loup garou.

Il aurait été plus douer qu'eux cela n'aurait rien changer. Alors autant leur laisser le haut du podium. Il soupira.

« Rien, tu sais très bien Paddy. On m'engage pas. Et ca serra jamais le cas. Je suis pas toi, il me suffit pas d'avoir de bon résultats »

Sirius le regarda, lèvres légèrement entrouverte, figé face a cette accusation. Il battie des cils et s'asit à ses cotés.

« Moony... Je suis désolé.. Je pourrait peut être parler à mon oncle. »

Le jeune loup garou lui aurait probablement pardonner si il n'avait pas fait ce commentaire.

« Arrêtes Sirius ! J'ai pas besoin de ta grande clémence, ni de ta pitié. Rien de ce que tu fera ne changera quoi que ce soit au problème. ? J'ai déjà eux de la chance d'étudier à Poudlard. Je peut pas toujours me cacher derrière vous. »

Il soupira et détourna la tête « Pour les gens comme moi, des avenirs heureux n'existe pas. »

Sirius se pencha vers lui inquiet pour son ami « Et c'est injuste... Vraiment injuste Moony... Mais … Si tu était pas ce que tu étais, si demain n'exister pas... qu'est ce que tu ferais ? »

La question cloua le bec au jeune homme qui tritura son verre de ses grande mains nerveuse. Il essaya de s'imaginer une vie sans sa malédiction. Il ferma les yeux et finit sa peinte pour y trouver un peut de force. Sans sa malédiction il aurait essayer de suivre ses ami chez les Aurores, sans sa malédiction, il pourrait aimer. Il aurait put... Ses yeux brun se rouvrirent et cherchèrent ceux gris de son ami alors que les larmes commencer a monter.

« Probablement ça... »

Il posa vivement ses lèvres sur les siennes, goûtant un instant la chaleur douce, le goût du houblon, de la cigarettes que Sirius fumait toujours.  
Il recula et, se rendant compte qu'il venait de franchir une limites qu'il c'était toujours imposer, il se leva et s'enfuit alors que les larmes couler sur ses joues alors que Sirius rester trop abasourdie pour réagir.

Il s'enfuit en courant, sans arriver à savoir ou il voulait aller. Heureusement près-au-lard est suffisamment petit pour qu'il arrive rapidement loin de toute habitation. Il rappa son vieux menton en se laissant tomber le long d'un arbres alors qu'il se maudit. Qu'il maudit Sirius de l'avoir tenter. D'être si gentille, de lui laisser toujours espérait qu'un jours il le verrait autrement que le petit loup garou ayant besoin d'aide.  
Jamais ils ne serrons égaux, jamais ils ne pourront être autres chose que ce qu'ils avaient été. Ce demain chantant qu'il avait rêvé. Ce demain là n'arrivera Jamais.

Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit ?! Sirius avait une copine.

Prong était pas au courant, mais Sirius lui avait avouer. Il avait vue les étoiles dans ses yeux. Il se souvient l'avoir haïs pour avoir tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé.

Mais il c'était tu encore une fois. Il était Moony, l'ami gentille, le pauvre loup garou qui leur servait de caution moral. Il était rien de plus. Il avait laisser Lili à James, et il avait étouffer ses sentiment pour Sirius pour le laisser libre.

Il ferma les yeux et se força a respirer profondément. Il ferais comme toujours.

Demain il irait voir Sirius, il plaiderais l'alcool, le trop pleins d'émotions. Sirius ferais mine de comprendre Demain tout serait comme avant. Intacte. Car il se serrait encore tue. Oui. Voila, il allait faire ça. Une truffe humide et un coup de langue baveuse coupèrent ses pensés.  
Face a lui, un gros chiens noir au yeux brillant et la langue pendante.

« T'es dégueulasse, sérieux », grogna il en essuyant sa joue avec une fausse mine de dégoût pour cacher sa peur de l'apparition de Sirius.  
Le chien aboya, apparemment très fier de lui. Il viens coller sa truffe à sa joue. Remus caressa le pelage doux et brillant de l'animal

« Siri... Çà va t'en fais pas, c'était juste... »  
Des lèvres lui coupèrent la parole en se posant sur les siennes. Le chien avait reprit sa forme humaine et Sirius l'embrasser

« Tu parle trop Moony. » Dit il quand il se décida enfin à relâcher le petit loup garou qui avait perdue toute penser cohérente.  
Peut être que demain serait plus lumineux qu'il avait voulut le croire. Peut être que Sirius arrivait à détruire tout ce qu'il croyait impossible.  
Face à certaine personne il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Et Sirius était bien capable de faire plier le destin après tout.


End file.
